Dimension hopping
by SuperCrazyFangirl8
Summary: So basically 2 friends get sent into a parallel universe where supernatural is real. Warning its going to be smutty in later chapters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story! I technically wrote it for a friend but i decided to share it! Enjoy please rate!

* * *

So it was Monday afternoon and we decided to hang out at my house. We went for a small walk down my street because we got very bored and my nieces were annoying us.

"No but really, Destiel has to happen! There's no way around it now that Cas is human." You said

"Morgan you forget that the writers hate us. I doubt they're going to- what the hell is that?" I said pointing off into the woods. There was a strange light, a white light.

"I don't know…" you replied

So naturally we had to check it out. We went into the woods to investigate and that's when I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a pitch-black room. I stood up and tried to find a light switch. All of a sudden a light snapped on and I saw about 2 seconds of a strange room before I was pinned to the floor with a knife against my neck. I was looking to the left and I saw you in sort of the same predicament except you were pinned against a wall.

"Morgan..." I said in a nervous voice.

"Who are you two and how did you get in here?" A familiar voice above me demanded.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sam Winchester.

I couldn't breathe for a minute. Something really messed up happened to us. This really isn't possible.

"Emily" I hear you say, "I'm being pinned to the wall by Dean Winchester. This is like my life goal."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Dean demanded

"Dean" Sam said pulling the knife off my neck, "Dean they're just kids"

Sam got off me, took my hand, and helped me to my feet. I was deep in thought trying to make sense of it all when a splash of water hit my face. I spit out the little that was in my mouth.

"I'm not a demon." You and me said at the same time. I looked over to see your face covered in water too.

"Well you clearly know us and our process so you know what comes next." Sam said taking out a silver knife.

I was instantly on the opposite end of the room from him half hyperventilating.

"Hell no." I said, "I don't do well with pain so if you want a screaming girl on your hands by all means continue."

"Really, afraid of a silver knife. You got something to hid?" Dean said advancing on me.

"Yeah I do, my big secret. I DON'T LIKE BLOOD!" I said running away from Dean.

He ran after me, and he was a lot faster then I was. He grabbed my around the waist with one arm and pulled me over to Sam saying:

"It'll only hurt for a second."

"Yeah that's what everyon-"

I was cut off by Dean's hand covering my mouth. Sam took my arm and gently cut into it with the knife and it hurt like fucking hell. I screamed a little against Dean's hand. When I stopped he took it away, Sam put a bandana against my arm to stop the bleeding

"Son of a fucking bitch that fucking hurt, assholes!" I said to them. They looked puzzled for a minute like they didn't think I'd ever swear. That all ended when we heard the bathroom door close and lock.

"Uhh…. Morgan" I said loudly

"There's no way in hell that's happening Em. No way in hell." You said.

"God you two are such girls." Dean said walking to the bathroom door.

" Just don't break the door, okay Dean, we don't have the money to fix it." Sam said.

Dean got out his lock pick and easily opened the door. You screamed, but it was soon cut off by Dean's hand and you were dragged out and over to Sam. He steadily cut into your arm and you screamed and thrashed and were so dramatic. I'm glad I didn't see what I looked like when they did it to me.

After they bandaged you up Dean let go of you and you said to me:

"You know, I see this on the show all the time and it always looks like it doesn't hurt."

" Yeah and that's also a TV show…. They're actors…"

"Wait what" Dean and Sam said together.

They sat us both down on one of the beds in the room then pulled up two chairs. Dean sat in his backwards holding his gun; I guess he didn't trust us. Sam sat normally but he leaned forward a bit and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Okay," Sam started, " So from what I gather your names are Morgan and Emily." We nodded. " So how did you get here."

"Well," I said, " Okay so here's what happened, we're from a small town called Marshfield. We were hanging out and taking a walk down my street when we saw a weird light. We decided to walk up and see what it was then we ended up here."

"Okay so how do you know who we are?" Dean asked

"Um well," you started, "I think that the light sent us to a parallel dimension, yours, because where we are from you two are actors in a TV show called supernatural. Basically in it you drive around the country in an Impala and gank monsters."

"Wow Morgan, Be more subtle." I said sarcastically.

Dean did that adorable thing where like rubs his chin in frustration or confusion or whatever and said:

" Wow. I did not see that one coming. Stalkers, stalkers I saw coming. But schizophrenia that's a little out of my pay grade."

" We aren't schizophrenic, you ass. We just aren't from here." I said

" And why don't I believe you." Dean said leaning closer looking all menacing.

" Well because you don't have an open mind." I replied, "Sammy does." I said looking at Sam he clearly believed us. " Unfortunately we know you both way to well." I leaned towards you and said, " What do you think, based on Sam's hair and what they're wearing I'd say season 3… maybe early season 4."

All of sudden Sam was intensely staring into my eyes. He looked so sad, so desperate. Then he said:

"So you know about Dean. Do you know how to save him?"

"Sammy stop." Dean said looking at his brother

"Shit. Season three; it had to be season three. We couldn't have come here later on. Jesus Christ." I said.

I saw tears starting to form in your eyes. You were staring directly at Dean.

"Morgan, no. We can't, not here, this is real now." I said, you started to calm down.

"Can you please just answer me, Emily?" Sam said.

" I can't tell you, I can't change the story. But I can tell you that in the end, no matter the circumstances, you will always find each other." I said.

"Alright" Dean said standing up, clearly done with the conversation. "Now how are we going to get you two home?"

"Well that's an easy one." I said.

"Really?" Sam said in that disbelieving Sammy way.

"Yeah don't you see? It's all about you two, and what case your working on." You said.

We could basically hear the gears moving in Sam and Dean's head. It was so early on in the series, it was kind of cute how dumb they were.

" Let me guess" You said, "You are working on a case where people are mysteriously disappearing and you can't figure out why"

" Well… Uh… yeah how did you know?" Dean said, still a little slow.

"We're experts." I said, " So what info do you guys have so far?"

"No offense," Dean said pacing around a little, "But I don't think two 12 year old girls can help."

"Technically speaking," I said, "We know a shit ton more then both of you combined. You're lucky to have us. And we aren't 12…"

Dean looking unimpressed said:

"Yeah, like what."

I leaped off the bed and got right up in his face. I was kind of on my toes though cuz he is a lot taller in person… But nevertheless I said menacingly:

"Honey I've see things that would make current you cry like a baby, I've seen monsters that you couldn't even dream of fighting, especially now."

"I think you're lying little girl." Dean said towering over me, "You haven't given us any proof."

" Fine." I said taking a breath, "A while ago you took a case for a friend, Cassie. You loved her, she was your first love, and you still do love her. People were being killed in car accidents by what seemed to be a ghost monster truck, possessed by a guy named Cyrus who was Cassie's mothers Ex." I could see the life basically draining from Dean's face. "Sam took a guess on how to get rid of it. You lead it to where an old church once stood, one that Cyrus burned down killing some girls that were in Sunday school. You waited there for the truck, and as it crossed the place where the door once stood it vanished, forever."

"Wow… I think just Cassie part would have done it." You said as I walked to sit back down.

" Yeah I'm a bit of an overachiever." I said as dean sat back down.

Dean took a deep shaky breath and said:

"Okay I believe you. Its crazy and impossible, but I believe you."

"Yeah me too." Sam said, "Well its two in the morning… I think we could all use a little sleep."

We all decided that was a good idea. Dean said he'd take the couch so you and I could take his bed, Sam slept on the other.

In the morning, around 5:30, Dean woke us all up. I was pissed; you didn't look so happy either. But anyway we all piled into the Impala and to go get breakfast. I made a joke about wanting to drive and dean gave me a look that pretty much read "over my dead body."

When we got to the breakfast place we sat down in a booth. Sam sat next to me and dean sat next to you. This place looked way to familiar… that's when it dawned on me

"Mystery spot." I said

"What?" all three of you said looking at me.

"Emily. Please tell me you're joking." You said.

"Guy I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" I asked.

"The good news." Sam said.

"I know what we're hunting." I said

"Well what is it?" Dean said.

"The trickster. He uh… tricked you. You didn't really kill him you only thought you did." I replied.

"And the bad news." Dean said

"We may have a bit of trouble keeping you alive today Dean…" I said. Panic flooded Sam and Dean's eyes, "But you'll be okay I swear."

"If I die how will I be okay?!" Dean demanded.

"It's impossible to explain."

You, since you were sitting next to him, took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"We'll keep you safe, don't worry." You said. Based on the look he gave you I think he believed it.

"We do have a big problem though." You all looked at me as I spoke, "The trickster should be here… but he isn't. So we really need to get dean back to the motel ASAP."

We all left and piled back into the Impala and slowly stared to drive back to the motel when the inevitable happened. The impala was hit on the driver's side by a huge truck. I blacked out.

When I woke up… I think only like one minute had passed. I heard Sam yelling Deans name, I looked over to see him dead. Then I looked at you and your lifeless eyes stared back at me. I started to cry.

Heat of the moment

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots. It was about

5:30 in the morning. We all rolled out of bed, Sam looked really confused.

"Wow." Sam exclaimed, "Man I just had the weirdest dream."

"Really? Clowns or midgets?" You and Dean said together. Dean just stared at you, puzzled.

"Yeah, uh, Sammy that wasn't a dream… the trickster's here and he kinda put us in a time loop." I said.

"Like groundhog day?" You and dean said together, again.

"Will you stop that?" Dean said, "Now look, Emily, that's crazy like-"

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" I said

"How did u know I was gonna say that?"

"Because I know everything you're going to say Dean."

"Right you're a mind reader" Dean and I said together. He looked like a monkey in a tutu just slapped him.

"Dean I think she's right" Sam said " Last night my dream was about Tuesday and the trickster and you-" he cut off there.

" Wait…" You said, " Did I die yesterday…"

"…Yeah… sorry" I replied.

Sam and I broke down the whole story for you. You were not surprised at all; Dean on the other hand thought we were crazy.

So Sam and I left you two in the motel while we went to get breakfast for all of us. We took the Impala and drove into town.

"So… Emily what do you do in your… uh… dimension." Sam asked awkwardly. I started laughing

"Well it's the summer before I go off to college so really nothing just packing and stuff." I answered

"What happens if you get stuck here?" I was a little shocked by his question.

"I… uh… I don't know. Get a life I guess."

"Would you stay with us? Like just until you get on your feet of course." He said looking at me.

"If I was invited I guess I would."

He just smiled as we parked and got breakfast. The ride back was really quiet. We got back to the motel and I was just about to open the door when Sam grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Wait I, uh… want to tell you something." He said

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

He didn't say anything back he just smiled. The hand that was on my wrist dropped as he took a step closer to me, he dropped the bag of food he was holding and brought both hands up to cradle my face. He slowly bent down; giving me time to back away f I wanted to. His lips brushed against mine as we heard a crash from inside the door.

Heat of the moment

I woke with a start.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads" Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots.

"Dammit," Sam said, " my dream was just getting good." He said smiling at me. I blushed in response.

So basically we had to break everything down for you two again. It was a very annoying process. But we made it through; it's very hard to convince Dean about something he doesn't want to believe.

We decided to spit up and search for the trickster.

"Alright I suggest we put one doomed soul with one not doomed soul. I'll go with Dean, Sam you look after Morgan." I said. Sam looked disappointed.

Dean and I found bupkiss. We checked the diner, the gas station and just about everywhere that sold any kind of candy. He kept asking me questions that I couldn't answer.

"Is Sammy gonna be okay, you know after I die?"

"Dean I can't tell you what the future holds its dangerous." I replied, "Just stop worrying and please just stop asking!"

You and Sam didn't find anything either. Apparently you had a big heart to heart about his past and you broke down crying.

We met up a couple of block away from the motel then started heading back. On the way we saw two guys running out of a store, they were holding guns and they shot at us. Dean and you fell, I quickly ran to your side but by the time I got there it was too late, you were dead.

Heat of the moment

"Rise and shine sleepyheads." Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots.

"Shit." Sam and I said together.

So we broke the whole story down for you AGAIN. Dingo ate my baby crazy and all that stuff. Then we just sat and thought. We checked everywhere for the trickster and we just cant find him.

"Wait a minute I said." Everyone looked over at me. "We didn't check the mystery spot. The one place we wouldn't think to find him."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Dean said standing up and getting the keys, "Let's go."

"Wait! Sam should drive… he's not on the tricksters hit list. Don't even try to argue cuz you know I'm right." I said.

Dean glared at me for a minute, but he gave up the keys and Sam drove us to the mystery spot.

We walked in the door armed and ready for anything. We walked through the stupid house rolling our eyes as we went and quickly found the office. I opened the door carefully and quietly. I saw a bunch of candy wrappers on the desk next to a strange old-ish man. I ran up to him, spun his chair around and pressed the stake against his chest. Sam, Dean and you follow close behind.

"Hello Trickster." I said as morphed back into his more pleasing form.

"Well, you found me. Took you four boneheads long enough." He said.

"Take me and Sam out of our time loop now before I rip your lungs out." I said angrily.

"Sam and I. Not me and Sam. And who would you two lovely ladies be."

"You should know." You said behind me, "Your crazy messed up magic brought us here!"

"Yeah added to the list of demands, send the girls home." Dean said.

"Oh wow, Girls from another dimension. Interesting." He said as he studied us.

"Yes. And that makes us dangerous. We know who you really are trickster. And don't think for a minute that we wont tell Sam and Dean. Now. Take us out of the time loop."

"Wait who the hell is he?!" Sam said. I was about to tell him when the trickster stopped me.

"Okay. Okay!" He snapped his fingers "There your out. Happy now. I just nee you to step off so I can get a portal open alright?"

I took a step back glaring at him.

"Fine." I said then I walked over to Sam's side.

"I, uh… I guess this is it, isn't it." He said turning to me. "I think I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, you will, I know" I smiled, "And you're gonna be okay don't worry."

"You know when you become legal, you should try to dimension hop again and come see me." I heard Dean say. I looked over to see you wrapping your arms around his neck and his wrapping around your waist as he pulled you in for a deep kiss.

I got a little distracted when I felt Sam's hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. His hand came up and turned my face towards his and his lips instantly connected with mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I didn't want to leave. But then:

"All right small females time to go." The trickster said.

The next thing I know I was being shoved through a portal and I blacked out.

Then I woke up… and it was Tuesday. Again.

* * *

Next chapter will come when I figure out how to work this story thingy!


	2. Chapter 2

YEEEAAAAH i figured out how to put up the second chapter so here it is! hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural f any of its characters!

* * *

It's been almost three years since Tuesday. You and I are in college by this point, I'm pretty sure I'm at UMF. Anyway I was sitting in bed doing my math homework suddenly I just passed out; weird thing is it was about 7:30 and night and I wasn't tired.

I heard birds chirping when I woke up, I rolled over to look at the clock next to my bed to see what time it was, and then I realized that I wasn't in my bed. I was in the middle of the woods. I shot straight to my feet and started to look around and assess my situation. That's when my eye caught sight of a blond girl about ten feet away from me. I walked up to her passed out body then realized who it was.

"Morgan!" I said shaking you, "Wake up! Something bad happened."

You opened your eyes and I could tell you sure as hell didn't want to wake up. But then you realized where you were and instantly sat up and looked around.

"Emily what are yo- Where ar- Wha- EMILY!" you said with panic in your voice.

"Trust me I'm just as con-" I was cut off by a stick snapping sound behind us.

You jumped to your feet and we both spun around to see what made the noise. We turned just in time to see a man with a gun emerge from the trees.

"Who are you two?!" He demanded, "How did you get in our walls?"

"Castiel?" we said together sounding very confused.

He lowered the gun a tiny bit but still kept it pointed in our direction.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked

"We're, uh, friends of Sam and Dean. If you take us to them I'm sure they'll sort this all out." You said

"And how do I know I can trust you? You could be demons."

"You're right." I said, "We could be, but if we were we wouldn't be afraid of a gun and you would be dead. So how about you bring us to Sam and Dean and we can do the whole Holy water salt silver knife thingy. Okay"

"Fine." He said, gun still on us, "This way."

He pointed the gun in the direction he wanted us to go and we went. Cas followed behind us still pointing the gun at us, he didn't trust us at all.

We walked for about five minutes before we arrived at a camp with about 40ish people in it.

"Dean, we got some girls here." Cas yelled, "They say they know you and Sam."

Deans figure came in to view, he was older then last time we saw him, much older. But he was still extremely sexy. I look over at you and see you grinning from ear to ear as he ran towards us, his face full of surprise and happiness.

"Morgan!" He said as he reached you. He lifted you off the ground and kissed you fiercely.

I started to look around; the familiarity of the place was dawning on me. Tears started to gather in my eyes. I looked at you and dean still kissing and said with a shaky voice:

"Dean… Sam?"

Dean instantly disconnected from your lips and turned his head to look at me with a pained expression on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"You know, Emily. I know you do." He said.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; they started freely flowing down my face as I fell to my knees. I put my face into my hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stop myself; I had no control over my emotions. You must have realized what happened too because next thing I know your arm are around me and you are sobbing just as much as I am.

People started to gather around us, we were apparently making a scene. I started to make out whispers like "who are they" "is she infected?" "why are they crying?"

That's when Dean came over and wrapped his arms around us. I don't know how long it took but we eventually calmed down. Dean and Cas took us to a little house thingy. We sat down and Dean poured us all drinks. Yes, even Cas.

I drank the whole thing in one big gulp then said:

"So it's 2014… and Lucifer is wearing Sam to the prom."

"That's exactly what's going on." Dean said.

"We don't know what to do." Cas said, " We haven even been able to get close enough to help Sam gain control."

"How long?" I asked, "When did he-" I started chocking up a bit; Dean poured me some more scotch. I drank slowly this time.

"About two years ago." Dean said

"Where were you Dean? How did this even happen." I asked.

"He ran off late at night. I didn't think he would ever-" He broke off taking a shaky breath, "I couldn't find him. But then in Detroit, we found him but it wasn't him, it was Lucifer." He started tearing up again.

You got out of your chair and went to his side wrapping your arms around him. He hugged you back dropping his head into your hair. You were clearly having a moment so I went to the other side of the room to talk to Cas.

"So how's he doing? …Dean I mean." I asked

"He's trying to be strong but he's clearly hurting." Cas replied.

"And you, how are you?" I asked concerned

"Fallen angel with no grace. I'm useless and vulnerable. How do you think I am?" He said.

"Castiel don't you ever say you are useless. Dean would be nothing without you; you're the only family he has right now. He needs you"

"Thanks Emily. I can see why Sam couldn't stop talking about you." He said smiling at me.

"Well… I am pretty awesome." I said screaming with joy on the inside.

I looked over to see you and Dean making out… Oh dear lord Morgan!

"Get a room you two!" I yelled smiling in your direction.

You broke away and looked at me like I was a cock-blocker.

"You don't have to watch, Emily. Leave if you're uncomfortable." You said. Then you turned back to a smiling Dean and started kissing him again.

So we left you two… to it. Cas led me to a small cabin a couple doors down. When we walked in I broke down crying again. I missed Sam. I wanted him there. I could tell this was his room, His laptop was on the bed and his clothes were scattered all over the floor.

I sat down at the end of the bed trying to gain control of my emotions. I hated crying in front of people, I hid my face in my hands. Cas sat down next to me and put one arm over my shoulders.

"It's okay Emily." He said, "We'll get Sam back"

That just made it worse. Angel or not Cas was still a terrible lair. At least he was trying to make me feel better, I was grateful for that.

Eventually I dozed off and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. I woke up in the morning to find Cas gone and everything in the room cleaned up. There were some clothes around my size on the dresser next to the bed. I got up and put them on, it was just a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white cotton shirt. I opened one of the draws and pulled on one of Sam's plaid shirts. It was way too big so I rolled up the sleeves and left it unbuttoned.

I walked out of the cabin and followed my nose to find some food. Luckily I found it. I was so hungry, dimension hopping does that to you. I got some food and sat down with Cas at a table. He was already eating.

"Good morning." He said smiling, "I like the shirt, looks good on you. Much better then it looked on that giant talking moose."

"Thanks, I thought it'd be really comfy." I replied, "Have you seen Morgan."

"Knowing Dean I don't even know if she still possesses the ability to walk." Cas said seriously. It made me laugh, a lot.

That's when you walked through the doors, on two legs hand in hand with Dean Winchester. A ridiculous smile spread across your face when you saw me. You and Dean got some food and sat down with us.

"Goooood morning lovebirds!" I said smiling, I was so happy for you.

"Hey Em!" You said. Dean said nothing, just sat there blushing like an adorable little boy, which was just weird.

"So we need to figure some things out." I said, "Like how we got here this time… and why someone brought us here."

"You're right." Cas said, "The whole situation remains mysterious."

"Well something or someone must have brought us here." You said, "So lets just think logically for a minute."

So we thought. And thought. And destroyed our brains trying to make sense of this, but still couldn't come up with anything.

"So as far as we know Gabriel is dead and all the angels have fallen and are probably powerless. So we're looking at witches, Metatron, or like Lucifer. Maybe some sort or god?" I said.

"So basically we have bup kiss." Dean said.

"Yep." I replied.

After breakfast Dean had to go off and be a leader. You and I decided to go on a walk around camp, see if there was anything fun to do here, there isn't. After a while we found some random picnic table to sit down at.

"I can't believe we're back here." You said

"Yeah. It's crazy!" I replied

"Em, I don't want to leave this time, I want to stay."

"Yeah I know what you mean but… Morgs I can't stay here, not without Sam."

"He's lost, Emily, we might not be able to get him back."

"We might not be able to get back." I said a little harshly, "If I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life, I want Sam to be here with me."

"That might not be possible, Em."

"I know." I said staring absently into the woods trying not to cry.

Later on that day you ran off to hang out with Dean (wink wink), so I went to my room. It was starting to get a little cold so I found Sam's old jacket and pulled it on. I basically downed in it to tell the truth, the kid's tall. I wasn't really crying when Cas came to get me but I had tears absently falling down my face.

"Hey everyone's eating dinner, are you hungry Em?" he asked me.

"No, it's okay, I'm not very hungry." I said back.

"I'll bring you something." He said

He left for dinner with the full intent of coming back. I knew what he would find when he returned, just an empty room.

I grabbed a bag and stuffed a couple guns, ammunition, and 2 knives inside. I stealthily snuck out of my room and to the entrance of the camp; it was easy cuz everyone was eating. At the gate I found a motorcycle. It was a ninja, a black one. I walked out of the camp and started down the street, once I got out of earshot I turned the bike off and headed to Detroit.

It was a long drive. I mostly took highways. It was scary how empty everything was, half the towns I stopped in where deserted. Croatoan was written everywhere, its crazy to see what the virus did to the world.

Three days after I left I stopped in a small town outside of Detroit. Knife drawn I raided a mini-mart for some food. I sat on a bench next to my bike and ate a can of spagettio's, not as bad as you may think. A small noise made me look to my left. There was a small boy crouched on the ground 20 feet away fiddling with something. I got up and took a step towards him, but then his head snapped up and I saw the blood on his face, there was a bird at his feet and he was eating it. I didn't even stop to think I just started up my bike and high-tailed it out of there.

I hit the city line of Detroit about 20 minutes later. That's when I started panicking, what if my plan doesn't work? But it has to work. It's the only thing I can do. It's they only way.

So I made it to the building where I knew he would be. I turned off my bike and left it out front as I walked around to the other side of the building where the garden was. There I saw Sam… I mean Lucifer sitting and waiting for me. I walked over but stopped about ten feet away.

"Hello Emily." Satan said politely, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much from Sam."

"All bad I hope. " I said nervously, "You know why I'm here so can we just get on with it."

"Emily, I have no idea why you are here. So why don't you tell me."

"I-I want to make a deal, me for Sam. The problem is Sam isn't your true vessel. He was but that was before I came to this dimension. So take me instead of him." I said, my confidence level rising.

"Interesting." He said as he studied me, "It's true, you are another vessel of mine." He chuckled, "The things children do for love."

"Take the deal Lucifer. You don't need Sam anymore. Take me."

"He's screaming inside my head, telling you to stop."

"Too bad. I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions." I said

"Sam really doesn't want me to. He's very against this decision of yours." The devil said.

"You've had Sam for so long. Take me, a brand new vessel that's never been used. Just let Sam go. Plus its just gonna piss him off if you do and i know u want to make him angry."

He contemplated the decision for a minute then said:

"Alright Emily, I accept." He stood and started walking towards me. Once he got within five feel I started panicking again.

"Wait!" I said holding my hand up stopping him, "Just let me say goodbye to Sam first, please." I begged

"A decent last request, alright." He closed his eyes. When hey opened Sam's panicked face took over and he came running at me.

"Please, Emily, don't do this." He said as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. He lips found mine and he kissed me desperately. "I love you. Please Emily, no"

"I have to do this Sam, you'd do the same for me." I said, my whole body shaking, "I love you too. There's just no other way Sam. Dean needs you. Just… take care of Morgan for me, keep her out of trouble."

Tears started to fall down my face as I kissed Sam again, my lips moving gently against his one more time.

"Okay Lucifer. I'm ready now."

Sam changed again, Lucifer taking over his body for the last time. He took my hand and his other came up to place two fingers against my forehead.

I took a deep breath, or rather Lucifer did… I couldn't control my own body. I felt wrong all over.

"Strange." I heard myself say, "You aren't fighting at all, good girl."

I… I mean Lucifer looked down at Sam's body. He was clearly unconscious. It was time now. I had to gain control of my own body again. I tried to push my consciousness into my brain. It felt like some one had taken a scalpel to my head. Lucifer… or maybe me I don't really know. But anyway one of us started screaming. We buckled over and held our head in our hands. It hurt so damn bad but I continued to fight. He was pushing back, trying to keep me in the subconscious parts of my brain.

"Emily stop righ-" He cut off screaming loudly.

I stood up finally in control of my own movements.

"Sorry Lucie." I said, "But this is my party."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an object. I could hear Lucifer in my head still screaming as a threw the rings of the four horsemen on the ground.

"Bvtmon tabges babalon" I said

As I spoke the incantation the doors to the cage opened at my feet. Right as I was jumping in I hear you and Dean behind me screaming

"No Emily!" you both yelled.

I jumped in and blacked out.

When I woke up I was hot… too hot. I was burning my skin was literally on fire! I looked over to see Lucifer in his true for sitting next to me. He looked kind of like… Ryan Gosling and Channing Tatum mixed together…

"Bad move little girl, I'm going to entertain myself for the rest of eternity." The devil said wickedly

I started screaming for Sam.

* * *

Rate please! I'll put the next chapter up after I edit it!


	3. Chapter 3

So heres the third chapter! I haven't gotten a lot of views or reviews but i still love this story and will put up chapters whenever I can.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural or any of its characters

Enjoy and review (if you want me to put anything in the story just tell me!)

* * *

"Sam!" I screamed, "Sam…help!"

Pain, blood, and fire are the only three words I can use to describe the cage because that's all there is. Endless hours of torture and torment and absolutely no sleep. I've been not alive but not dead for 70 years, that's seven months earth time. 70 year… it does a lot to a soul, especially when you spend it with Lucifer.

"Sam never loved you. If he had you'd be out by now." Lucifer said as he drove a knife into my abdomen. I screamed in pain, "Just think about it. Nobody cares about you anymore Emily."

You would think that after seventy years I would become numb to the pain, when really it hurts more and more every day. But my screams turned to laughter as Satan pulled the knife out.

"Yeah, like you can talk. Your own father cast you out of heaven and all your siblings want you dean. Grow up Lucifer!"

He took the knife and cut a deep gash into my leg, blood came pouring out and my screams echoed through the cage.

"Stop it!" I heard Adam scream from across the room. "Hurt me just leave her alone!"

"Adam shut up. I can handle this." I said half crying.

"I don't know how much more of you two I can take." Lucifer said to us.

We were Lucifer's playthings. Adam had been chained to the wall for weeks now, he had to watch as I was torn apart again and again. He cried for me, begged Lucifer to stop so many times, but he wouldn't. My pain would never end.

**Meanwhile topside**

After Lucifer went back the virus cleared up and society was slowly getting back on their feet. Sam, Dean and you had rebuilt Bobby's house and you were all living there.

The engine of the Impala roared as it pulled in the driveway. Sam had been gone for about a week he took the Impala one night and just left. Dean was pissed and he couldn't even track Sam down because he left his cell phone. But Dean anger turned to concern when Sam walked in the door. He was covered in blood and the gash on his arm needed stitches. You quickly ran over and got the first aid kit.

"Sam where have you been?" Dean asked dragging his brother to sit down at the kitchen table so you could patch him up.

"I tried, no crossroad demon would make a deal, not even Crowley. No hoo doo can help. I couldn't bind death. I just…." Sam broke off looking utterly hopeless.

He winched as you started to sew the pieces of his skin back together.

"Sammy, We'll find a way." Dean said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we have to. She's my best friend and I'm not going to leave her." You said finishing up with his arm.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Dean went to grab it as you put some gauze over Sam's stitches. It was Cas, he had been off doing some clean up projects around America.

"Hey Cas!" you said

"Hello Morgan. Sam…You look awful" He said.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said sarcastically.

So you all sat down and talked while Dean cooked dinner. Cas told you about how the states were looking. Most of the Major cities were up and running and the minor towns and stuff were looking so much better. Thing were looking up for a change.

**Back in the cage**

"You know what your problem is Lucifer." I said angrily, "You are constantly PMSing. You know, you're like a teenage girl annoying dramatic and stu-"

I was cut off when Lucifer threw me against the bars of the cage. They were unimaginably scorching and made of a metal that I can't identify. I shut my eyes and curled into a ball moaning in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Adam yelled.

Lucifer harshly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He shoved me against the bars again putting one hand around my neck pinning me there. I screamed and thrashed and tried to get free but I couldn't, he was too strong.

"Dammit Lucifer stop."

"Adam shut the hell up." I screamed, "I don't want him to hurt you either so just stop provoking him!"

"How about you both shut up." Lucifer took his knife and cut a gash deep into my side, blood started pouring from it.

He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground holding my side, gritting my teeth trying not to scream. That's when something changed. The heat subsided and I looked up. I was…in Bobby Singers living room staring at Dean, Sam, you, and Cas eating. Lucifer was just being cruel now.

You where the first to notice me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" You screamed literally jumping across the table and coming to my side.

After that it was kind of a blur. I heard a lot of "shit Emily" and "We gotta get her to the hospital."

Sam picked me up and carried me to the car, whispering that everything was going to be fine. Dean sped his was to the hospital and ran me to the emergency room.

"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Sam screamed.

Three doctors were immediately at our side with a stretcher. They quickly wheeled me into the ER. They were asking Sam all sorts of questions. He told them four guys outside a bar jumped me; I guess it was a good cover up.

I don't know whether I passed out from the drugs of from exhaustion but I was gone before the started stitching me up.

I woke up in a strange room, not knowing how I got there. I saw you and Dean sleeping on a small loveseat. You had your head rested on Dean shoulder and his arms were wrapped around you protectively. Sam was next to me sleeping in a chair. His head was on the bed next to my legs and he was holding my right hand in both of his. I prayed to god that this was real and wasn't all just going to vanish.

I looked back at Sam. He looked so adorable sleeping like that. I tried to reach with my left hand to mess with his hair but it got caught on something. I look over to see an IV in my arm. I quickly looked away because there's nothing I hate more then needles. I tried to get my mind off it. I wiggle my toes to make sure I wasn't paralyzed or anything, they worked so I'm good. I looked back at Sam and flexed the fingers of my right hand; he immediately tightened his fingers around mine. I smiled.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and met mine.

"EM!" He said with joy in his voice. "You're awake!"

"EMILY" I heard from across the room. I look over to see you tear out of Dean's arms and run at me, basically jumping on the bed to hug me.

"When you get better I'm going to kill you for doing something so stupid!" You said as you hugged me. The you pulled back to look at me, "But I'm so glad you're okay!"

As soon as you let me go Sam crushed me in his arm. I hugged him back with the arm that didn't have the IV in it. He pulled back and to look me in the eye.

"If you ever-" He cut off and kissed me gently on the lips. "Don't ever put me through that again."

"I won't." I repled, "I love you Sam."

He just smiled and kissed me again.

"Gross! Stop! When do I get to say hi!" Dean said and he walked up next to you,

I broke away from Sam and said. "Right now."

Dean gave me a hug then said, "If you ever pull anything like that again I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't you think that would be a little repetitive?"

"Shut up." He said smiling at me.

"Save the world and this is how I get treated!" I started laughing.

"Yeah, we know how you feel." Dean said back

"Sooo... How'd you guys get me out?" I turned to Sam, "I swear to god if you sold your soul for me!"

"No. I didn't, I tried but nobody would make a deal. We don't know how you got out. I was hoping you knew."

"Well shit." I replied.

You guy broke down what happened the 7 months I was gone. Apparently I'd been asleep for 4 days, I sacred the shit out of you guys. Cas had left to go back and help with the clean up projects. After that you and Dean went to the cafeteria to get some food for us. But as soon as you guys left I started crying. Sam just hugged me until I calmed down. Luckily I did before you came back, I knew you could tell I was upset I just didn't want to cry in front of you.

You guys sat down and we all ate our strange hospital food.

"So where's Adam?" I asked

"Adam?" you all said together.

"Yeah… Adam… he was in the cage with…" I stopped myself there. I was officially done. Whatever douche bag got me out forgot the one thing that kept me fighting for all those years I was in the cage.

"Em." Sam said trying to capture my gaze. "Em, it's okay."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME IT'S OKAY SAM." I screamed angrily with tears in my eyes.

Just then a nurse walked in, she probably heard me. "Is everything okay in here."

"Yes everything's fine." Dean said

"I was talking to Emily." She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked

They sent me home that night around 8. Sam led me up to his room, I wore one of his shirts for pajamas since I didn't have any real clothes and his shirts were like tents on me. I sat down on the bed and stared crying again. After everything I've been through with Adam, all the beatings he taken for me, he's there and I'm here. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Sam got on the bed and pulled me to lay down with him. He held me until I fell asleep.

Heat, Blood, Pain, Lucifer.

I woke up screaming. I sat up and brought my head to my knees.

'It was just a dream' I thought to myself, 'it wasn't real, you're safe.'

I jumped when I felt a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles. I turned to see Sam's concerned face. He pulled me back down and I rested my head on his chest, still crying.

"It's okay Em. You're right here with me and you're not going anywhere." He said and he rubbed my back. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning the sun was shining into my room. The sun! I went to the window to look outside. Everything was so beautiful and bright. I didn't hear him get up but suddenly Sam's arms were circling my waist and his lips were on my neck kissing me gently.

"Good morning Em" He said against my neck

"Morning Sam." I turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth a little before I broke away and said, "I'm hungry. Can we make food?"

"Yes we can." He said giving me a peck on the lips, "Come on."

We got dressed, Sam had some of the clothes from the camp that were my size, and went downstairs hand in hand. I heard giggling coming from the kitchen, it sounded like you. I walk in to see dean straddling your waist and tickling your sides. It was too cute for words.

"Dean stop!" you said laughing, "Emily's awake!"

Dean stood up and helped you to your feet. Once you were up you ran at me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning to you too morgs! But umm ow…" I said

"Right, shit, sorry! Forgot you were in the hospital."

"Its fine, get me food and I'll forgive you!"

Dean cooked breakfast, bacon eggs pancakes and sausage (He and Sam ate A LOT). I was pumped cuz it was the first breakfast I've had in seventy years. After that you and I went outside to walk around the yard. All Bobby's old cars were there and it almost brought me to tears, again.

"So… Dean and morgan." I said mockingly.

"Shut up!'

"Morgan and Dean, so goddam cute! I can't handle it!"

"STOOOOP!" you said half glaring half smiling at me.

"No but seriously." I said, "You have to fill me in. seven months is a long time!"

"Well we've be 'official' since basically the day we got here. And it's amazing. I really love him, and not because he's Dean Winchester. He's so much more than that."

"Aaaand… Come on details!"

"MY GOD! Yes he's great in bed, you whore! Gosh one track mind." I just laughed. "I think he wants to get engaged…"

"NO FRICKEN WAY!" I raised my hand and started jumping up and down like a three year old, "Can I be the maid of honor pleeeeaaaasssssee!"

"If it happens… I'll think about it." You said smiling.

"You better."

"Okay your turn. How's Sam."

"Seventy years in the cage Morgan. Yeah sex is the first thing on my mind." I rolled my eyes. Almost tearing up again.

"Hey." You said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm here when and if you need to talk to someone okay?"

"Thanks Morgan." I said, and then hugged you, I was so happy to be out.

"Hello lovelies." We heard someone say.

We broke apart and turned around to see who it was.

"Crowley?" We said in unison.

* * *

Okay there its is. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Theres going to be smut in the next chapter... once i post it. So if you don't like, don't read! REVIEW AND ILL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FASTER! Bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

YAAAY CHAPTER FOUR. Smut warning guys. Smut. warning. But here it is. So read and REVIEW. Seriously i haven't gotten one review! But anyway ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural or any of its characters.

* * *

"Crowley." We said in unison

"Yes, Crossroads demon, King of Hell. Pleasure I'm sure". He replied

"What the hell are you doing here." I demanded freaking out a little.

"Well, darling, who do you think got you out of the cage and saved you from being Lucifer's chew toy?" he replied.

"Wait what?" you said jumping into the conversation.

"Moose wouldn't stop crying about some girl who was stuck in the cage. It was all very annoying so I got you out to shut him up."

"So," I started, tears of rage gathering in my eyes, "You're the one who left Adam down there all by himself."

"Left who?" he replied

I lunged at him. Determined to rip his head off, either that or rip his spine out and beat him with it. But he disappeared and I fell to the ground. I got up quickly to find him again. He was standing behind you.

"Easy there Doe. I got out who I was supposed to get out." Crowley said

"Yeah well you fucking forgot someone!" I was getting really angry now. I almost passed you but you grabbed my arm and were holding me back.

"Look. Not what I came here for. I just came to say that I do nothing for free. I'll be back to collect."

"Pay how?" you asked confused

"Again, pleasure to meet you, Chipmunk Doe. Until next time." Then he vanished into thin air.

"WAIT I'M A CHIPMUNK! THE FUCK?!" You half yelled.

"Feel lucky… I'm a doe…. Like a female deer…. I'm part of an annoying song." I replied.

"We have to go tell Sam and Dean." You said.

"Yeah like now."

So we ran to the house and told them everything that Crowley said.

"This is really bad." Dean said

"Yeah you're telling me." I replied. I was at Sam's side. He had an arm around my waist, holding me very close, he was freaking out. You were next to dean, hugging his waist; his arms were wrapped around your shoulders.

"What are you going to do Em?" you said

"We can't do anything, we can only wait." I said

"You're not doing anything Emily." Sam said harshly, "This is all on me. I'm not losing you again."

"AND IM NOT LOSING YOU!" I yelled back

"Look nobody is losing anybody. We'll figure this out." Dean said trying to stop the fight.

We couldn't talk about it anymore. So Sam and I went into town to buy me some real clothes and some food for the house. You and Dean were cuddling on the couch watching some sappy love movie and dean hated every minute of it.

"Babe, can you get me a beer?" he asked

"Seriously?" You replied. He simply just leaned in and kissed you in a way that was far too persuasive and should be illegal. So you got up and went to go get him a beer. You opened the fridge and reached for a beer but a small black box made you freeze. You looked at it for a second then picked it up and looked inside. You found a small diamond ring inside with a silver band. You were tearing up as you turned around to see Dean behind you down on one knee.

"I love you Morgan. More than anything, and I'd do anything for you. Will you marry me?" Dean asked

"Of course." You said choking up a little and Dean slipped the ring onto your finger.

He got up and hugged you tight, lifting you off the ground and swinging you around in a circle. When he put you down his lips found yours, you kissed him back half laughing half crying. His arms on you waist brought you closer to him, pressing his entire body against yours. He walked you backwards until you hit the counter, where pick you up and sat you on it standing between your legs. His kisses grew deeper and more aggressive. He was holding you impossibly close when his lips left yours and traveled down your neck.

"Dean." You said. He stopped kissing and pulled back to look at you, "I love you so much."

He smiled widely and brought his mouth back to yours. His hand went to your hips and pulled you closer to him. You moaned in response, and then he broke away from your mouth.

"We should take this upstairs, if Sam and Emily walk in…."

"Yeah." You said breathlessly, "Lets go." Dean lifted you off the counter bridal style and carried you up the stairs to you bedroom.

Sam and I got back a little while later. We had just put away all the groceries and I was just about to bring my clothes upstairs when Sam's voice stopped me.

"Uh.. I wouldn't." He said behind me.

"Why not…" I asked

"Dean and Morgan are up there…"

I looked up the staircase and said "Jesus Christ Morgan."

"Yeah try dealing with that when your girlfriend is in hell." Sam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I turned around to look at him with a mocking expression on my face. "Girlfriend.. Huh?" I said. "Is that what you're calling me?"

"Well… Yeah." He said walking slowly towards me, "Yes I am, do you have a problem with that." He put his hands on my sides and was slowly pulling me closer.

"Maybe I do. I was never really asked." I replied as he slowly leaned his face closer to mine.

His lips were resting just a small distance away from mine as he said.

"Well then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it." He closed the distance between our lips and starting kissing me slowly and gently. He pulled back way too soon and said.

"Do you want to try that answer again?"

I groaned in disapproval and tried to kiss him again but he pulled back and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine! I'll be your girlfriend! Just kiss me!"

His lips crashed into mine, kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders so I could jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He moaned in response and walked us over to the closest wall pressing my back against it. He ground his hips against mine and I moan loudly… that's when I heard someone clear their throat. Sam and I broke away from each other and looked in the direction the noise came from. We saw Dean and you standing at the top of the stairs.

"We at least had the decency to take it upstairs." You said

"I blame Sam." I said

"Wait me why?!" He said looking at me. I looked back and said, "Because you're too irresistible." I started to kiss him again

"EMILY EXCUSE YOURSELF." You said loudly

"Right sorry. Sam off." I said braking off the kiss.

Sam put me down and took a half step away.

"Morgan what the hell is that." I said pointing to the rock on your finger.

You started grinning crazily and said, "I'm getting married Emily!" I screamed and ran up the stairs to hugtackle you. Sam walked up and hugged Dean.

"Congrats, man. I knew she'd say yes." Sam said to him.

My head snapped in their direction. "You knew?" I said to Sam, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Umm… no… I'm mean yes?"

"Oh you're in deep shit Sam Winchester."

I let go of you to go hug Dean and so Sam could hug you.

"You better be good to her." I said

"Trust me I will." Dean replied.

We all went down to the kitchen so Dean could cook lunch while you and I talked about wedding stuff. Then after lunch we sat down and watched The Avengers, glad that this movie exists in this universe. There was a knock on the door so Sam got up to answer it.

"Where is she?" I heard Cas say. I got up as he came running into the living room. He half ran to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry I did not stay at the hospital." Hu pulled back to look at me, " How are you?"

"I'm good." I lied.

"Emily, you were in the cage with Lucifer for 70 years. I do not believe you." He replied.

"Cas," I started, tears gathering in my eyes, "I can't… I can't talk about this." I stared at the ground trying to will my tears away.

"Emily," he said, "Look at me." I looked up into his blue eyes, "You have to talk about it, and you can't avoid it forever."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!" I yelled at him, "That it was awful? It was worse. He tortured me nonstop for 70 years, no breaks. He just tore me apart then put me back together to start all over again. He did unspeakable things to me. Thing that I can't talk about, things I just want to forget." I started crying and felt Sam's arms start to go around me. I turned and cried into his chest. When I got control of my emotions again Cas said, "You're out, Emily. Talking will help in time."

Cas stayed the night; he slept in the guest room (yes we have one of those). Sam and I went upstairs to our room. I was just about to get my pj's on when Sam, shirtless, walks up to me. He put his hands on my sides and slid them down to the hem of my shirt. The whole time he had this weird sideways smirk on his face that was totally turning me on. He pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. His hands then traveled to the front of my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and pushed them down so I could step out of them. I slid my arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. His arms wrapped around me, putting one hand on the small of my back so he could pull me forward and press his body against mine.

His lips left mine and went to my ear. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this Em? To have you all alone." He kissed the skin right below my ear, "Far too long."

Sam lifted me off the ground and brought me over to the bed, putting me on it and settling himself in between my legs. He kissed me deeply; his tongue explored my mouth as his hands cupped my breasts. I moaned against his mouth and my hips bucked up against his. His lips left mine and moved down my neck. My hands went to the front of his shoulder and I pushed him off me. He sat up a little and looked at me confused. I started unbuttoning his jeans.

"These have to go." I said smiling.

Sam quickly jumped of the bed and pulled his pants off as I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. Once I pulled it off he stared at me, he looked hungry. He crawled back on the bed slowly and settled himself back between my legs. His head went to my chest and he took a nipple into his mouth. I moaned in response and threaded my fingers through his long brown hair. I used my feet to push Sam's underwear down and he started chuckling.

"Do you want something Em?" he asked looking up at me.

"I want you to make love to me Sam. Like now." I said look into his eyes

"Whatever you want." He replied

His moved back so he could pull my panties off and push the rest of his underwear off. He moved his face back up to mine so he could kiss me deeply. His hand moved down to my throbbing core and he inserted two fingers slowly stretching me. I moaned when he started pumping his fingers in and out of me. I broke away from his lips.

"Dammit Sam." I groaned, he chuckled and removed his fingers.

I felt the head of his cock slowly push into me. Once he was fully seated he started with slow hard thrusts, savoring every sound I made.

**Meanwhile in your room**

"Oh my god Dean!" you moaned loudly

His head was at the apex of your thighs, tongue entering you harshly. You threaded your fingers through his soft hair. Two fingers replaced his tongue as he moves up to suck on your clit. He used his fingers to sent you over the edge. You screamed through your orgasm.

Dean crawled back up your body, kissing every inch of skin he could until his lips met yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

"Mmmmm you taste so good babe." He said in that sexy voice of his. His kiss was so distracting that you didn't even realized that he was buried to the hilt in you.

He started to kiss down you neck, thrusting into you slowly at first, then faster and harder. You couldn't handle it

'How the hell does he do this' you thought to yourself. He started thrusting deeper and harder. Thoughts flew from you mind, all you could think about was the insane amount of pleasure this man above you was causing you to have. Your nails raked down his back as you had another orgasm, this time Dean came with you moaning your name.

Once you both came down he pulled out and moved to lie down next to you. Your arms went around his waist and used his chest as a pillow signing contently. Dean held you as you slept.

In the morning you got dressed and came down to have Dean make you breakfast. You walked into the kitchen to see me on the kitchen counter making out with Sam.

"Come on man I make food there!" Dean said

"It's not like we're doing anything!" I said breaking away from Sam

"Yeah tell that to your face!" you said smiling. I could tell you wanted all the details.

Everything was quiet in the house for weeks it was nice to see Sam and Dean finally having a normal life. Hell I woke up one morning to see Dean vacuuming. We were all just so happy. Eventually Sam and Dean had to work a case, it was way too close to home to ignore and all the hunters they knew were busy.

"We'll be back in a few days." Sam said kissing me again, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll be good." I replied as he held me close.

You and Dean were well… making out. It was a 'goodbye kiss' for you I think it was a 'this is what's waiting for you at home' kiss.

"Dean." Sam said impatiently. "Dean we have to leave… DEAN!"

He pulled away from you and said "Bye baby. I love you."

"Bye, love you too." You replied.

With that they left. The house was so empty without them. We played go fish and about 8 other card games, trying to entertain ourselves. Around lunchtime we realized there was almost no food in the house so we went out to go get some so we didn't starve. We took an old car and drove into town stopping at a weird mini-mart. I noticed a weird box when we were checking out.

"Morgan, what's this?" I said holding up a pregnancy test.

"Uhh… I might be two weeks late…"

"Oh my go-… does Dean know?"

"I'll tell him when he comes back." You replied nervously.

We went home and put everything away. After that you went into the bathroom to take the test. I waited eagerly outside the door. When you came out I couldn't place the expression on your face.

"Soo… what is it!" I said

"Positive… I'm pregnant!" You said smiling widely

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" I scream like a girl then hugged you. When I pulled back your smile faded.

"What if Dean doesn't want kids?" you said

"I'm sure he wants them with you." I said smiling reassuringly.

In a few days Sam and Dean came back home. I dragged Sam upstairs to our room so he could change and so you and Dean could talk. Dean walked up to you so he could kiss you but you pulled back before he could. He looked at you puzzled.

"I, uh, have to tell you something." You said nervously.

"What is it Morgan? Are you okay?"

You took his hand and placed it on your stomach, "I'm pregnant. Babe, you're gonna be a father."

He stared at the hand on your stomach blankly, obviously trying to process the information.

"We're having a baby." He looked up at you tearing up a little, "I'm gonna be a father?"

"Yes."

His hands came up and cupped your face pulling you in so he could kiss you sweetly. He laughed shortly and said.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now." Dean said kissing you again, "Damn I love you so much." He whispered against your lips.

"Sam." He yelled breaking away, "Sammy get your ass down here!"

Sam ran into the kitchen with a shotgun in his hand looking around for danger.

"What is it Dean." He said, still clearly in hunt mode.

"Sammy," Dean said walking over and putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, "I'm gonna be a father man."

Sam looked at you then back at his brother half-crying. Sam gave his brother a huge hug dropping his face into Dean's shoulder. They were finally getting the family they always wanted, the one they deserved. I came out of nowhere and hugtackled you, literally, we fell to the ground. The boys came over to help us up. Sam hugged you, picked you up and swung you around in a circle as I hugtackled Dean to the ground. We were all laughing and crying, all of us finally happy.

* * *

Aww isn't that a nice ending. Dont get used to it. This is still supernatural and i make it a point to rip people's hearts out. I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO THE BABY THOUGH THAT'S JUST WRONG. Anyway next chapter is the Wedding! CANT WAIT!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright it was a long wait but heres the wedding. Oh and its a WEDDING so smut warning. just saying. Anyway enjoy. And review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural.

* * *

A few weeks later we were in Lawrence Kansas getting ready for your wedding. You were an absolute mess, running around like an idiot not remembering that I was going to handle everything.

"SHIT EM WHERES MY DRESS!" you yelled in my direction

"You're wearing it Morgan." I said back rolling my eyes.

Your dress was fucking beautiful it fit you so well. It was strapless, a corset back; from your waist up it was completely normal and plain. From your waist down it had cascading ruffles that flowed like waves in the ocean. Your blonde hair was put into huge curls that flowed down your back. Mostly I was glad that you didn't trip in it when you walked, that would be a tragedy.

"Morgan." I said grabbing you by the shoulders, "Take a deep breath for me." You did, "There now relax, I'll do everything, all you need to do is kiss Dean, okay?"

"Yep." You said nodding, "Morgan Winchester." you seemed very out of it.

"Morgs, go sit down for a minute and drink some water, okay?" I replied

You walked off silently, sat down and started drinking some water. While you were doing that I snuck out into the hallway to see how everything else was going. The flowers were all in place, which was a good sign. People were starting to arrive, also a good sign. Garth was here, he was marrying you two. Everything was going perfectly fine.

Twenty minutes later everything was in place. I walked down the aisle arm and arm with Sam. Hell I was nervous for you, I'm just glad I didn't trip. But I got to my place and looked back down the aisle as the music started. You emerged with the back left side of the church; Cas was walking you down the aisle. I look away from you and back at Dean, he was so happy I couldn't even handle it. Finally you got to the alter and took Dean's hand, smiling at him and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"We are gathered here today…" Garth started he continued to babble about marriage and what its all about. Sam read the 1 Corinthians verse. Love is patient love is kind, yeah that one, staring at me the whole time. I was mentally screaming at him to read it to you, it was adorable though. Then we finally got to the vows.

"I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. I promise to protect you and protect our family. I vow to never grow out my hair like Sam's and never have an awkward busy beard." You smiled at that, "I promise to always stand by you and never leave your side, unless the babies crying then I'll get my ass out of bed so you can sleep." Dean vowed.

"I promise to be with you everyday for the rest of time. I swear that I'll learn how to cook so you don't have to and I promise to never change my hair color again. I vow to stick with you through the good and the bad, no matter what." You said

"Dean do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Garth asked

"Hell yeah." Dean said smiling.

"Morgan do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." You said sweetly.

"Then by the power vested in me by some random Internet site, I pronounce you man and wife. Dean you may kiss the bride." Garth said.

Dean pulled you in for a passionate kiss. Leave it to you two to all but have sex at the alter. It was still a picture perfect moment though. When you broke apart everyone started cheering and clapping, you turned so they could take pictures.

With that we exited the church and drove downtown to some random bar where the reception was. After we ate you and dean started dancing to your wedding song, which was Faithfully by Journey. It was cute how Dean was singing it to you the entire time, even though he couldn't really sing. The wedding cake was simple but delicious; it had a big blown up picture of you and Dean sitting on the hood of the impala on it. Then it was time for my speech and well… I forgot to write it. So I went up there, and I had no clue what to say.

"So… I didn't write a speech. Yeah I know Morgan I'm such a bad friend and I don't know how you deal with me. Anyway I'm just going to say whatever comes to mind… don't be offended! So, Morgan and Dean. Dean and Morgan."

"EM STOP NOT THIS AGAIN!" you interrupted

"Morgan, you're my best friend. I feel like I could come to you about anything and you'll just sit there and listen to me rant about anything. You're funny and super nice. You care so much about all your friends. I know that you're going to be an amazing mother, so stop worrying. And Dean, thank you for not killing me for all the stupid things I've done. You're the perfect guy for Morgan and I know that you'll be good to her. Even though people might think you're a hardass you're a really caring and considerate guy. I love you both so much." I raised my glass of champagne. "To Mr. and Mrs. Winchester"

Later on in the night things got… bad? See Dean and I decided to start doing tequila shots together. You and Sam were sitting down at one of the tables just talking and shaking your heads at us. That's really the last thing I remember from that night.

When I woke up I was in my bedroom at Bobby's house, I felt awful so I ran into the bathroom and… well yeah I'd rather not go into details. Anyways I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs to find Sam. When I walked into the kitchen the first thing I noticed was bacon eggs and toast on a plate and next to that was 2 Advil and a glass of water. Sam was washing dishes wearing his underwear and an apron. I took the pills then snuck over to hug him from behind.

"Good morning Sammy." I said

"Hey baby." He replied

"Thanks… you know for taking care of me last night. And for cooking breakfast."

"Your welcome." He said turning around and hugging me, "How are you feeling, do you remember last night at all?"

"Parts of it… did I pass out."

"Yes you did." He mumbled into my hair, "Had to drag your adorable drunk ass to the car." He lovingly kissed my cheek, "Morgan and Dean left for their honeymoon around 3 am."

"Aww I miss them already!" I said

Suddenly Sam spun my around so I was trapped between him and the counter. His lips went to my neck kissing everywhere he could.

"You really miss them that much." He whispered against my neck

"On second thought-" I couldn't finish my second thought. Sam's lips started attacking mine making speech impossible, he pressed my harder into the counter. I kissed him back for a second then broke away saying

"Babe, still hung-over. Ow."

He kissed my gently on the forehead and took a step backwards.

"Sorry Em."

**Meanwhile in a hotel in New Orleans**

Dean swept you up and carried you through the doorway bridal style. He set you down in the middle of the room and ran back out to get your bags. When he got back he threw them into the closet and went to your side, one hand coming up and gently caressing your cheek.

"So Mrs. Winchester, what should we do first?" He asked leaning his face a little closer to yours.

"Well it's a little to warm for this dress. You wanna help me out of it?" You replied.

Dean just smiled and turned you around. He stood there for a good 10 seconds trying to figure out how your dress worked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester are you having issues? Can't figure out how to take your wife's clothes off?" You said mockingly

"Yeah yeah, give me a second… I'm thinking."

He eventually figured out which strings to pull to loosen the corset and found all the random clasps that were there. The dress fell to your feel leaving you in just your white lacy panties. Dean put his hands on your waist to spin you around. His lips instantly connected with yours as he brought your body closer to him. You hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders then made quick work of his tie. You started on the buttons of his shirt but he pushed your hands away and started unbuttoning in record time. You unbuckled his belt, pulled it from the loops and threw it across the room. His shirt was off be the time you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Those quickly fell to the floor as he picked you up and brought you over to the bed. He put you on it and settled himself on top of you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips traveled down your neck and down onto your chest taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. You moaned loudly in response, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as you ached your back. Dean ground his hips into yours making your breathing speed up.

Once Dean was satisfied he unlocked your legs from around his back so he could move down and take off your panties. Once those were off you sat up and started pushing his underwear down.

"These need to come off and you need to be fucking me now." You said to him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said leaping off the bed to take off his boxers.

You leaned over, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him back on top of you, kissing him deeply. He took you legs and wrapped them back around his waist, slowly pushing into you. He groaned when your legs tightened pulling him all the way in.

"Jesus Christ Morgan… I love you."

"Yep love you too just start moving!"

Dean pulled back slowly and thrust back in slowly.

"You keep teasing and I'm gonna walk out of this room." You said to him

Dean just smiled and increased his pace a little. His lips went to your neck leaving open mouth kisses where you neck met your shoulder. You moaned moving with him, threading your hands through his hair. His thrusting sped up driving deeper into you as his lips moved up to connect with yours. His tongue dove into your mouth to massage your tongue. You moan and ground your hips up into his. He moved faster hitting that miracle spot inside you making you come hard and fast.

"Oh my god Dean." You moaned as you came.

He slowed down a little letting you savor every moment of your orgasm. When you came down you looked into his eyes and said.

"I wanna be on top" He rolled onto his back pulling you with him, never taking himself out of you.

You shifted your legs a bit to get into a more comfortable position. Dean groaned when you started moving up and down his shaft slowly trying to savor ever sound you made him make. His hands went to you hips urging you to go faster. When you complied his hands moved up to cup your breasts moaning loudly when you put you hands over his. He started to thrust up into you, small sounds of pleasure started escaping your lips. Dean sat up, putting a hand on your back as he crashed his hips up into yours again and again. You could tell he was close so you leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"That's it baby come for me."

He came at the same time you did, his head fell to your chest and he groaned loudly. When you both came down you pushed him back down to the bed, then got off him and to snuggle into his side.

"That was fucking amazing Morgs." He said

**Back at home**

"Are you even gonna get dressed today?" I asked as I ate my breakfast

"Nope. I don't need to."

"Alright then." I said standing up. I took a step away from the table and stripped down until I was just in my bra and panties. I sat back down and started eating again.

Sam just stared at me, occasionally he glanced at my discarded clothing, but he mostly just watched me as I ate. One I was done I got up and brought my plate to the sink. I had only just put it down when Sam snuck up behind me and started kissing my shoulder his hands running up and down my sides. One hand came up and unclasped my bra; I let it fall off my shoulders and onto the ground. I knew Sam wasn't going to waste any time, his insistent lips on my neck and arousal that was pressed against my back proved that. His hands slid down and pushed my underwear down so I could step out of them.

He spun me around suddenly lifting my off the ground so he could wrap my legs around his waist. Sam walked us back to the closest wall and pressed my back against it, his lips sucking and nibbling all over my neck and chest. I didn't even realize his underwear was off until he thrust deep inside of me, making me almost scream in pleasure. He put one hand against the wall and started thrusting quickly. Sound of pleasure erupted from my mouth as I wrapped my arms around him holding myself up thrusting back against him.

Sam's lips met mine as he sped up his movements. I couldn't believe it; I was literally being fucked against a wall. It was really a different experience. I didn't have any control. My back was sliding up and down the wall with each one of his thrusts. I started gasping for air when he starting hitting my g-spot.

"SAM!" I screamed as I came hard.

He came right after me, burying his face into my neck as he moaned loudly and shuddered. Once he came down he pulled out of me and set me on my feet. I kissed him gently but not briefly.

"We should do that more often." I said breaking away.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea." Sam replied smiling

A few weeks later you and Dean came home to fine Sam and I in a screaming match.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN ME WITH YOU IM NOT STUPID AND I COULD HAVE FUCKING HELPED" I yelled at Sam

"LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO HELP YOU ENDED UP IN HELL!" he yelled back

"YEAH TRYING TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS AND IF U DIDN'T NITICE IM BACK NOW!"

"I'M THE ONE THAT GOT YOU BACK IF YOU FORGET. LOOK THIS IS STUPID I'M NOT GONNA PUT YOU IN DANGER EVER!"

"Ummm… hey guys." You said waving from the doorway.

"Shit." I said, "Hey Morgs, didn't know you were back." I went over to hug you, instantly calming down, I was so glad you were back. "Hey Dean" I said over your shoulder.

You and I went for a walk outside so we could talk about the honeymoon.

"So how was it? What'd you guys do."

"Each other." You said grinning

"MORGAN! I meant in the city where'd you go?"

"Mostly just walked around and bought random stuff. OOHH they have there's things called… I can't remember but they're like little pieces of fried dough with sugar on them, they're fucking amazing!... Alright enough dogging. What's going on with you and Sam? Spill."

"Nothing he just went on a hunt without me and without telling me. Said he was trying to keep me safe. It was just a stupid fight don't worry about it."

"And you're pissed."

"No, I'm just a little angry"

"Em, u looked like you were about to cut his head off." You said

"He doesn't think I can handle myself, cuz of the time I spent in hell. He thinks I'll do something stupid." I replied looking at the ground.

"Like what."

"I don't know just stuff."

"What kind of stuff." You pressed.

"Nothing." I replied

"Em tell me."

"I can't." I said turning my back to you as I started to tear up.

"Yes you can." You said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He thinks I'll…."

"You'll what." You said

I turned suddenly tears streaming down my face. "He thinks I'll kill someone alright. He thinks I'm unstable!"

"Em you wouldn't."

"Yeah try telling him that." I said as I started to cry.

You just pulled me in for a hug and let me cry against your shoulder. Eventually, once I calmed down we went back inside. You left and went upstairs with Dean so I could talk to Sam alone.

"I'm sorry." We both said when you left the room.

"No, Em, you're right. I should trust you more, I know you can handle yourself."

"Sam stop… I am unstable. I feel like I'm a bomb just waiting to go off. You had every right to go without me." I took a few steps close to him so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Just tell me next time you leave okay?"

He hugged me back and replied. "Of course babe." He pulled back to kiss me gently and lovingly.

"Alright stop before I get sick! I need to make dinner. So take you sex and move it upstairs."

"That was nothing, you should have seen it when you were gone Sam does this thing whe-" I was cut off when Sam's hand covered my mouth.

"Brother. He does not need to know about that."

Dean just started laughing as he opened the fridge and puled out hamburgers.

"We're gonna have a long talk later Sammy

* * *

Alright there it is. Sam and Emily seem to be going through a little rough patch. Is Sam right about Emily? Will she snap? I don't know. Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will go up eventually. I just need to type it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrihgt heres the next chapter REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

* * *

I shot straight up in bed, a cold sweat covering my entire body. I look down behind me and see Sam fast asleep. I quietly snuck out bed and downstairs to the living room, pour myself a glass of Dean's scotch, and then sit down to watch a movie.

Memories of the cage have been haunting my dreams ever since I got out, a few weeks ago they got worse. I can't remember the last time a got a full nights sleep. I hadn't told anyone; I was kind of hoping they'd just go away on their own. So when I have these nightmares I wake up watch a movie, drink a little, and sneak upstairs before Sam wakes up and notices I'm gone.

It was around 1am and I was watching This Means War when the room suddenly light up with a blinding bright white color. When I opened my eyes I saw something in the room that wasn't there before, a girl. She was lying face down on the floor and I'm pretty sure she wasn't conscious. I quickly ran and grabbed a bottle of holy water and a silver knife.

I walked up to the girl and nudged her with my foot. She started to gain consciousness and rolled over onto her back. That's when I realized who it was. I threw the holy water at her face. No smoke or screams of pain, check. She blinked once.

"What the-" she started to say but I cut her off by quickly pinning her arm to the ground and cut into it with a silver knife. "Fuck." She said a little loudly.

"ALI!" I screamed jumping on her and hugging her. "I'm so freaking glad to see you! You have no idea!" I let go of her and slowly helped her stand.

"Uhh…. Emily…. Fuck, what's going on!" she said, "Where the hell am I and how did I fucking get here! Not that I'm not glad to see you. But Em you've been missing for like over a year and not I'm… Wait I know this room, why do I know this room."

"Ali I need you to take a deep breath for me." she did, the panic didn't drain from her eyes though. "You're in Bobby Singers living room. Now lets go to the kitchen and I'll explain everything."

I led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. I quickly ran to the fridge, pulled out two beers and cracked them open. Walking back to the table I handed her one and sat down.

"Okay. So I guess I should start from the beginning." So I started at Tuesday and worked my way up from there. Her face showed that she were freaking out, especially when I told her that we have no clue who brought us here.

"Jesus, Emily, Hell?" She said concerned, "I'd ask if you're okay but I know that's a stupid question."

"Yeah, I'm dealing. It's hard but not impossible."

"That's a lie. You aren't dealing. You're just waiting for it to go away like you do with everything else. I know you too well Emily. Stop lying to me."

"Right. Fine. I hope the memories just go away. I can't deal with them so I try to drink them away. Happy now." I said kind of angrily.

"Yes thank you." She replied.

"So what are things like back at home? Have you talked to my family?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Your sisters a mess, she misses you so much. Your brothers are still looking for you. Your mom won't even talk anymore. Your dad acts like he has it together but he clearly doesn't."

"God." I said tearing up and starting to really cry. I took a deep breath and said, "I really wish I could go back and see them. Tell them I'm fine, but I think we're stuck here. I really think we're stuck." Just then I heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of someone half running into the kitchen. It was Cas.

"Emily! Are you alright I saw a light right above your house an-" He cut off looking at you.

"Oh right. Cas this is Ali, she's my oldest friend. The white light was her" I said introducing you two, "Ali, you already know Castiel."

"Hi." She said shyly, meeting fictional character isn't easy.

"Hello Ali." Cas said, I couldn't really place the look on his face.

"EMILY!" I heard from the top of the stairs.

'Great' I thought to myself 'whole house is up now, thanks Sam.'

Sam, Dean, and you came running into the kitchen one after another. As soon as you saw Ali you were so confused, but a different kind then Sam and Dean.

"Ali? Wha- Emily?!" You said looking at me for an explanation.

"Sam, Dean meet Ali, my oldest friend. Ali, these are the Winchesters." I said standing up and gesturing.

"Explain. Now." A grumpy Dean said, clearly not happy about being woken up.

So I explained everything out. How she was came the same way we did and how we met in first grade. Everything that might be helpful.

"So, everyone clear?" I asked. I got a lot of yep and yesses. "Good, now what."

"Pie." You said rubbing your round stomach.

"Not at 2am." Dean said

"But I'm hungry now."

"No you aren't. Not at 2am."

"I'M PREGNANT I CAN EAT WHENEVER I WANT." You walked over to the fridge and got yourself some pie, sitting down next to me like I'm some sort of protection.

"Um… Is this what it's normally like here?" Ali asked

"Yeah. Pretty much." I said back.

"And it's not weird living with the people you used to watch on TV?"

"Not one bit. It's actually pretty fun." I replied grinning at Sam.

She looked where I was looking then said. "Waaaaait a minute. Emily you left out something didn't you? Emily. No. Are you really?"

"Fucking Sam Winchester? Yes." I said

"EMILY WE ARENT- ALI I SWEAR IM NOT JUST- EMILY YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SOUND SO BAD!" Sam said trying to defend himself

"Yes Ali we're dating."

"Oh my fucking god that's so cute!" she said

"Alright." You said finished with your pie. "I'm preggers and going to bed. Night Ali. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Morgan." She replied.

Dean followed you upstairs. I think he was sleepwalking to be honest; I'll have to repeat the whole story in the morning for him. Once you left I turned to Ali and said, "Are you tired? I'll stay up if you aren't. But if you are we have a guest bedroom. Cas you can take the couch if you wanna crash here."

"Yeah. That'd be nice. Thanks." She said at the same time Cas said, "Okay thank you." You smiled in his direction and he smiled back.

"Sammy I'll meet you upstairs okay."

He just nodded, smiled and walked upstairs. I walked you to the guest bedroom and made sure you were settled in, just as I was about to leave you said. "You know I need all the details right Emily?"

I half turned, smiled and said "Yeah I know Ali." I slowly walked back upstairs to my own bedroom and took my spot next to Sam on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me so he could pull me close. I snuggled into him sighing contently.

"Emily" He started hesitantly, "I know about the dreams Em. I know you haven't been sleeping well. You talk in your sleep babe. I just want you to know that I'm here. I want to help you get better."

I froze in his arms and said, "There's no getting better Sam. Not unless I can block out 70 years worth of memory."

He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head sweetly.

"I don't believe that." He said, "Sleep Em. I'm going to take care of you. I'll never let anything hurt you again, I promise. I love you."

I slowly drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

I woke up in the morning to find Sam's lips on my cheek moving softly. I yawned heavily as he shifter our positions so he was on top of me, settled between my legs. His lips moved over to meet mine kissing me breathless. I kissed him back and he moan and started to grind his hips into mine.

"Sammy!" I said breaking away from his mouth, "Nope not right now."

"And why not. " He replied kissing down my neck.

"Becaus-" My reasoning was cut off by a moan as Sam's hips moved harder against mine "Sam!" I gasped

"You were saying." He whispered seductively against my neck, his hand on my hips pulling me close as he ground into me. A small sound of pleasure escaped my mouth. I had to stop before it was too late. We had stuff to do today.

"Sam." I said trying to keep my voice under control, "Ali, my best friend, she's here so we can't do anything right now. We need to figure shit out."

His lips and hips stopped their movements, he pulled back to look at me and said, "Fine, but you're gonna get it later."

I pushed him off me so we could get up and get dressed. I had just put my shirt on when his arms looped around me and held a little blue box in front of my face. Inside was a smallish diamond that looked like a heart that was on a simple silver band. I stared at it for a few second barely breathing. Sam's lips kissed my neck softly.

"Marry me." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around quickly and kissed him, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Yes." I said pulling back, "A million times yes Sammy."

His lips met mine again and kissed me passionately. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"Good." He said breaking away. "Because I'm never letting you go." He slipped the ring onto the third finger of my left hand then threaded his fingers through mine. Pulling me outside and downstairs to the kitchen. We were the first ones up for once and Sam started cooking some breakfast. You, Dean, Ali, and Cas had just walked in the room when we heard his voice.

"Hello everyone."

I froze. It was Crowley. Everything was so perfect and he was about to ruin it all.

"Your payment is due." Crowley said as I turned towards him. Sam was instantly by my side pushing me behind him.

"You aren't taking her." He said angrily.

"I know I'm not." He replied

I just stared at him puzzled for a minute. But then he vanished, taking Sam along with him. I couldn't move, I just stared at the place my fiancé one stood; tears absently rolling down my cheeks. I fell to my knees.

"Sam just proposed to me." I said.

* * *

Ouch. Poor Emily. Review and I'll put the next chapter up faster!


	7. Chapter 7

****I appologize for the wait! I've been busy! But anyway heres the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural.

* * *

**Month 1**

"Sam just proposed to me." I said. My head fell into my hands and I started sobbing uncontrollably, this was all my fault.

Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. I looked up to see Cas, he carried my all the way upstairs and into my room. He put me down on the bed and sat next to me, still holding me.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." He said.

I couldn't say anything back; all I could do was cry. Eventually he left and I was alone crying in my bedroom. I cried up there for weeks.

**Month 2**

I was done crying. Crying wasn't going to get Sam back. So I started doing normal things like eating and showering. You, me, and Ali talked about baby things. I remember that was the month of your first ultra sound at Sioux Falls General. You ran inside the front door and gave me the picture saying.

"Please explain this to me!"

I looked down at the picture and saw two little blips; I guess they were babies, plural.

"You're having twins?!" I said excitedly

"No way!" Ali said from beside me.

"Yes I am. God two babies, I'm going to kill Dean." You replied.

About a week later thing were getting a bit too normal for me to handle. Ali and Cas started spending a time together before he had to leave again. You and Dean were making plans for the babies. I knew Dean was looking for Sam. Hell he stayed up nights calling hunters and just about everyone he knew, but it wasn't fast enough. I couldn't handle it. I started making plans to leave; you people clearly weren't focused on getting Sam back. But I was.

About a week or so after the ultra sound I decided to leave and find Sam. I snuck down the stairs and barley made it past the living room before the light snapped on. Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Going somewhere Emily?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

I bolted at the front door and ran off the porch, but I wasn't fast enough, Dean caught up to me and dragged me back in the house by my left arm. I thought he was going to set me down on the couch and yell at me or something, but he didn't. He walked straight towards the basement door and started dragging me to the panic room.

"Dean." I said half afraid, "Dean, please. No, stop!" He opened the door to the panic room and pushed me inside. I tried to run back out the door but it was already closed and locked, "DEEAAN!" I screamed. I tried to open the door, I banged my fists against it, but it was no use. I started to cry again.

**Month 3**

I was lying there on that cot in that panic room for weeks. You and Alit tried to get me upstairs but I wouldn't budge, if u did get me up there I would just come back down. I refused to talk, I didn't want to, there was no point anymore.

"Hey Emily, you wanna get out of the house today?" Ali asked me a number of times. But I didn't reply, I just sat there and stared at the walls. You would come down and try to talk to me, try to get me to say something, anything. But I wouldn't.

I sat in that room for a whole month just thinking. Sam was dead, either that or he is going to be. I couldn't handle that, so I went crazy. I went absolutely insane.

**Month 4**

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily as I walked into the kitchen with Cas close at my heels. "I made us all flower crowns!" I plopped one on yours, Dean's and Ali's head. "I even made the babies one!" I handed you another two small crowns.

"Thanks Em. They're beautiful." You said.

"Yepp! Thanks Emily." Ali said

I turned to Cas and said, "Can we go back outside now and play with the bees?"

"Watch, Emily, we can watch the bees. We have to be gentle." Cas replied.

"Right I know that!" I said dragging him back outside.

That's how most days went, Cas had come back after he found out how bonkers I was. I think Ali was really happy about that. I would always talk to you about the babies, ask you if you thought they would be as beautiful as you or as handsome as Dean and you'd always say, "I don't know Em."

One day Cas and Ali and I were sitting at the table eating lunch; I overheard a conversation you and Dean were having.

"Sometimes I don't even know is she remembers Sam." You said worriedly.

"Its her was of coping Morgan, she'll be fine once we find him." Dean replied

"And if we don't get him back?"

"We will."

Sam? Sam Winchester? The name hurts to think about. Why did I know him? I couldn't think and I was starting to get a headache. I think Cas noticed because he said, "Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little. Ali can we go outside after lunch?" I asked

"Of course we can."

That night I had a nightmare. I was standing in a field surrounded by my friends, everyone I knew from high school. The whole field was on fire and lying in front of me was a man, a man with long brown hair. He was dead. I woke up suddenly, sitting straight up in my empty bed. I looked down to the right side of me and saw just empty sheets.

"Sam." I whispered as the last four months started clearing up.

I quickly packed a bag and snuck out the window, not taking any chances even leaving my phone behind. I jumped onto the shed below my window then onto the ground. I had to break into the back of the impala to grab a few guns and the demon knife, I stuffed those into my back. Walking towards the front of the property I spotted the black mustang that Dean had just fixed up, I decided to steal that one and took off down the road and out of town.

I drove to the closest major city and ditched the car, walked to the nearest subway and rode that to the last station, then got on another train. I sat down away from everyone else and pulled out my laptop. I start searching for omens, weird deaths, anything. If Crowley was anywhere near a town I'd find him. I had to get off the train about half an hour later but I had a pretty good idea of where I was headed. I got on a bus that drove towards Colorado, a couple towns there had some very strange deaths. There was one in particular that I wanted to check out, Vail Colorado. The bus took me all the way to Denver where I stole a Harley and a road map.

**Back at home**

"I won't say it again Morgan. You aren't coming, end of discussion." Dean said, "You are pregnant and delicate and you are staying with Cas."

"Oh but Ali gets to go?" You yelled

"Yeah, she's… smart… Not that you aren't smart!" Dean said quickly walking over to give you a hug, "I just need you to be safe." He whispered in your ear, "Just stay with Castiel, please." He pulled back and kissed you sweetly.

"Fine." You said. "But I'm not happy about this. At all."

Dean and Ali grabbed their stuff and started heading towards the door when Cas said, "Ali, um. Good luck." He seemed very awkward like he didn't know what to say. Ali walked over to him and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Bye Castiel." She said.

With that Dean and Ali left to go track down Sam and I.

**Vail Colorado 12:07 am**

I drove down the main road in town and quickly found a motel to check in to. I hadn't really slept since before I left Bobby's so once I got into the room I hit the bed and passed out.

In the morning I walked down the street to a little corner café to get breakfast. I sat down at a little table and started thinking about where to look first. I'll have to check my motel and any others in town. If he's not there then I'll have to check abandoned houses and such.

In the middle of my thinking I noticed this shortish brown-haired girl that was getting her flirt on with some guy, probably her boyfriend. He was tall with broad shoulders and brown hair that rested just below his ears. I didn't recognize him at first, but then he ran his hand through his hair like he always does when he's frustrated. Sam wasn't that hard to find, but did her want to be found?

**In the Impala**

"Ali how the hell are you doing that?" Dean asked

"Hacking into video cameras is an easy thing to do. You think you'd be able to." Ali replied fully focused on the computer in front of her, "Wait a minute." She clicked twice, "Found her, she got off a bus in Denver eight hours ago."

Dean took a sharp U turn and headed there

"Can we keep you around?" Dean asked

"Sure you guys seem to need someone smart on your team." Ali said back.

Dean pulled out his phone so he could call Cas. He answered on the first ring.

"Did you find her." Cas asked

"Hello to you to, and yeah we did, we're headed to her right now." Dean replied

"IS DEAN CALLING YOU AND NOT ME!" He heard through the phone.

Dean quickly hung up.

"She's going to kill you. You know that, right?" Ali asked

"Yeah I know."

**Vail, Colorado **

I was watching every move this girl made, trying to figure out who she was. She clearly was a witch or something who put a spell on Sam and that's why he can't leave. They started having a very serious conversation. I was eating my food, trying to make it seem like I wasn't paying attention. The eventually left, I threw a twenty on the table and followed them. They were walking down the street away from the motel where I was staying.

The girl suddenly grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him into an alleyway. I wasn't even thinking when I ran after them. I ripped the girl off Sam and pinned her to the wall. That's when her eyes turned black.

"Exorcizamus te, om-"

I was cut off when Sam spun me around, one hand over my mouth cutting off my incantation and his other arm went around my waist pinning me against him.

"Emily, it's been a while." Sam said in a strange manner. I looked at him confused.

"Wait, Emily? Like your fiancé?" the demon bitch said.

"Yeah. Ruby, I think you should go, I'll meet up with you later."

"Ruby?!" I tried to say around Sam's hand while she ran off.

Sam took his hand off my mouth and let go of my waist, but he didn't get out of my personal space.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Sam asked staring into my eyes. I took a step back, but the wall got in my way. Sam stepped with me putting his hands against the wall on either side of my head.

"Step off now. You aren't Sam, that much I know for sure." I said, I was a little afraid. I didn't anticipate this.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Sam." Not-Sam replied smirking.

"No you aren't."

"No?" He said as his hands cupped my face, "Are you sure." He whispered leaning closer.

"Positive." I said

His lips met mine hungrily as he pushed my harder into the wall. He felt wrong, I knew this wasn't Sam, but I couldn't help kissing him back.

I had to stop this right now before I do something I regret. I carefully brought my hand to my hip and started to draw out the demon blade. Sam's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist before I had the chance to get it. His lips moved to my neck.

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your fiancé." He said

"If you were my fiancé, I'd say you were right but since your not." I grabbed my gun and put it up to his head, "I suggest you step off."

Sam put both his hands up and took a few steps away, I still had the gun pointed him.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said

"Wanna bet?" I said as I cocked the gun, "Why don't you try to kiss me again?" I challenged, "See I know Sam too well. I know his habits. I know how he acts. You aren't him. Crowley took him; you're just his empty soulless shell. And if I'm not mistaken you're drinking demon blood."

"Wow, I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you were smart enough to figure it out." Sam said in a jackass manner.

"Like I said, I know Sam better than anyone."

"Not more than me." Came a deep voice from behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see dean standing there just before he was knocked out. Sam fell to the ground and I saw Ali and Dean standing there. Ali looked a little relived, Dean looked pissed.

"We need to get him in the trunk now." Dean said.

I didn't see their faces but I'm sure they were socked and furious when they saw me take off down the street. I'm sure they chased me but I disappeared really fast. I didn't have long; Ali would be able to find me within the hour. I had to find ruby fast, and then kill her.

I threw a fifty at the clerk that worked at my motel and asked him if Sam was staying here. He was, which makes my life easy. When I got to the room I drew a devils trap on the door, so if ruby was in there she couldn't get out. I entered slowly and saw her packing up her stuff.

"Did you get rid of her?" She asked not facing me.

"Oh he got rid of me all right." I said angrily.

She looked up to see my standing there, demon knife in hand. She looked so shocked and didn't even move until I started walking towards her. That's when she bolted to the door and tried to turn the handle, but couldn't open it. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled back forcefully, she fell to the ground and landed on her back hard, probably knocking the wind out of her.

I stuck the knife into her shoulder as I straddled her waist; we were going to have a nice long talk. I took out my flash of holy water and started unscrewing it.

"Why did Crowley take Sam's soul?" I asked nicely

"Yeah like I'm telling you an-" She broke off screaming as I poured some holy water on her face.

"I'm sorry what was that, bitch?"

"I won't talk." She screamed back, but I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yes. You will." I pulled her eyelids apart and started to slowly drip the holy water into her eye, she screamed in pain.

"Why did he take it Ruby!" I yelled, "I'm not messing around Ruby, I will kill you."

"FINE?" She screamed in pain, I stopped. "He needs Sam to track down a demon and he can't let his feelings get in the way."

"What demon?"

"Sephtis, he wants to spring Lucifer out of his cage."

Panic and fear flooded my face as she said the name. I stopped breathing.

"What? You don't want to see your favorite fallen angel?" She asked evilly

I quickly snapped out of my mini panic attack and said, "Where's Crowley?"

"Like I know." She replied

I held her jaw open and poured holy water down her throat.

"WHERE!" I screamed.

Gargling and shrieking, she tried to spit it out.

"I seriously don't know you crazy bitch!"

"Crazy bitch?" I said completely done with her shit. "You took my fiancé, separated him from his soul, and fed him demon blood." I said as I pulled the knife out of her shoulder, "Excuse me for not thanking you. So thanks Ruby, for the information."

I drove the dagger into her heart; orange light sparked in her eyes as I twisted the knife to the left and pulled it out. I smile at her dead body, proud that I had killed a demon. Her lifeless eyes stared at me, and I stared back. Then I really looked at her. Looked at this girl that I had just killed. She couldn't have been any older than me. I killed her, an innocent human girl. Her blood was on my hands.

I move and sat down next to her body then pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them. I still had the knife in my hand; I couldn't let go of it.

All of a sudden the door opened and Ali and Dean rushed into the room. Dean looked at me, then at the body on the floor.

"Emily, what did you do?" Dean asked

"Sh-she was a demon, she was Ruby. And I-I killed her, Dean I killed someone." I started crying.

Dean walked over and pried the knife out of my hand. He looked over to Ali.

"You take care of her. I'll take care of the body." He said.

Ali helped me to my feet and brought me into the bathroom to start to clean the blood off.

"It's not you're fault Em." She said

"Sam. He s-said there was something w-wrong with me. H-he was right. I'm un-unstable." I said sobbing.

Ali led me to the car and sat me in the backseat; Dean had taken care of the body. We drove home in silence. Not even listening to music.

We got home at around 11pm. Ali and Dean brought Sam into the basement to lock him up in the panic room. I went to my room, found Sam's hidden bottle of whiskey and drank myself to sleep.

* * *

And now we finally have some plot! For those of you who don't like plot i ask you why you are reading. So next chapter, well you're going to have to wait so review please and thank you.


End file.
